


Knead You

by Vorsakh



Series: Thiam Fic Bingo [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Ficlet, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Theo had a passion for bread, Liam had a passion for Theo’s arms.





	Knead You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt from [this post](http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/post/169093685206/teen-wolf-fic-bingo): Bakery AU

Theo had a passion for bread. The way he’d throw the dough, knead it with precise, practiced motions, the smile he gives each and every successful loaf. It was obvious to anyone watching he was doing it from a special place in his heart.

Liam had a passion for Theo’s arms.

They were just so…big. And strong. Which made total sense since his work as a baker was very physical. Theo would spend hours everyday kneading dough and carrying large bags of flour around.

And Liam, well. Liam would spend hours watching him do those things. Liam loved the morning shift, he would always get in earlier than needed, claiming to be helping prepare the place for the morning rush. He sometimes felt guilty about not actually doing anything other than ogling Theo but how could he concentrate on anything else? Theo was in his element and that was beautiful.

Okay, it was fucking hot. But also beautiful.

It was ridiculous how many nights (and days, and everything in between) Liam had spent thinking about Theo’s arms. Theo wasn’t that much taller than Liam, but he looked so strong. He could probably lift him up no problem. He could probably hold him up for hours. He could-

Nope. No. Bad Liam.

He was not going to fantasize about his co-worker he barely said a word to.

But that was the problem, wasn’t it? Theo and Liam had barely even talked in the months they’d been working together. Theo seemed kinda anti-social, barely exchanging words with anyone. Liam, when faced with the opportunity of talking to Theo would get tongue-tied, mumble something and run away back to safety.

Theo probably thought he was an idiot. Liam won’t blame him.

Liam sighed as he wiped off the coffee machine, thinking of the baker once again. It wasn’t Liam’s fault he couldn’t act like a human being around hot people he liked, he couldn’t control it. Well, it wasn’t like he even had a chance. Theo was older and didn’t seem to even know Liam’s name, Liam was a stupid college kid with a crush who worked part-time at the bakery/café Theo co-owned.

But…it wasn’t like Liam was hurting anyone by looking, so it wasn’t a bad thing if he’ll just…continue. Maybe one day he’ll find his courage and approach the baker, but for now, he’ll just enjoy the free tickets to the gun show from the front row behind the counter.


End file.
